


The missing guardian angel

by JUSTAKnightInDesguise



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUSTAKnightInDesguise/pseuds/JUSTAKnightInDesguise
Summary: When a child experiences danger for the first time an artifact appears to them and bound to it is a guardian angel. Dipper has been bullied, but nobody came; he's been hurt, and nothing appeared; now he's wondering if his guardian angel will ever come.





	The missing guardian angel

When a child experiences danger for the first time an artifact appears to them and bound to it is a guardian angel. Dipper has been bullied, but nobody came; he's been hurt, and nothing appeared; now he's wondering if his guardian angel will ever come. He's met his parent's guardian angels, and other people's, kids younger than him and Mabel have gotten theirs but neither of the Pines twins have gotten theirs. 

The guardians have been around for as long as recorded history can say; protecting kings and cavemen alike. The guardians have been studied for years, humans trying to understand what they are and where they come from. According to them they don't get orders from anyone, they just know who they're tied to when the time comes. They've also found that aside from the wings, the artifacts, and the odd co-lifespan they share with their keep they're basically human. 

Along with that information, Dipper has found that it's unheard of for guardians to never come. No account of a guardian dying before they meet their keep. A small handful of them have died right when they meet their keep, either protecting them from a surprise attack or being killed by their awful excuse for a keep. Mabel and him have dreamed about what their guardians would be like, Mabel's usually having long hair fit to braid and Dipper's being strong and intimidating. Both still wondering why they haven't come yet.

In the summer of 2012 their parents send them to their grunkle Stan's house in Gravity Falls, Oregon. He's not technically their uncle, though, he's a guardian who lived with the twin's grandpa and his family when he was "born". It's not uncommon for guardian angels to be adopted by humans until they find their keep, especially since guardians don't have families of their own except for any siblings they may have. Dipper remembers the stories about the guardian his parents adopted, she left before he was old enough to remember but apparently Mable had " been so heartbroken about her leaving she would wake up and start running down the street chasing after her" as their parents would say. They know better than ask to Stan about his keep, he's older than most guardians to not know his keep, yet the kids have never heard about him having one. It'd be like asking an old person about their parent or spouse who you've never seen around; you just don't. Sometimes guardians get abandoned, sometimes a keep is taken to prison, sometimes a keep is too dangerous to be around and it's just safest for the guardian to escape with their artifact in tow. 

When him and Mabel arrive at The Mystery Shack, the tourist trap based in Grunkle Stan's house, they meet Soos and Wendy, Stan's employees who show them around while Stan does a tour. 

"Gravity falls is pretty chill, there's not much to do. Still though, it's kinda weird that neither of your guardians came with." Wendy says offhandedly during the kids' tour. You and Mabel share a look, "actually me and Dipper are fresh out of guardians anyway." Wendy grimaces at Mabel's words. "Oh man I'm sorry.. I lost mine when I was young too." Wendy says "I lost mine before I could even remember him." Soos adds sadly. You and Mabel share another look. "We haven't met ours." You say and both of their eyebrows shoot up. "You haven't? Have you guys been just living in a bubble wrap burrito?" Wendy asks and you both shrug. They show you around the Mystery Shack and end up in the attic where the you'd be staying. You and Mable find out quickly that you're the two new unpayed employees of the Mystery Shack, you sweep and restock and embarrassingly become an attraction a few times.

Whenever you're in the woods you feel like you're being watched, like something is hunting you, you also feel like something is drawing you to farther in. You decide you don't like the woods.

One day about a week after getting there, Grunkle Stan sends you to hang up signs in the woods, alone. You express your unease about the woods but he waves it off, so off you go into the woods, you hate to leave, but you have to though. You take a pile of signs and trudge off. Halfway through you find an odd tree, made of metal and hollow sounding, it opens up to reveal a switch box. One of the switches opening a hole in the ground; you look in the hole and find a book with a six fingered hand with a three on it. Inside the book is writings that describe fantastical beasts unknown to the world. You're reading it when Mabel suddenly is behind you. You still feel that feeling of being watched and decide to explain somewhere else. Back in the Mystery shack you tell Mabel about the journal and how you found it, you start to go into your theories when there's a knock at the door. Mabel tells you about her day and how she met "Norman" her boyfriend. You're suspicious immediately. They go out on a date and you console the Journal; after flipping through it you land on a page on the undead, the descriptions matching perfectly. You gather evidence on Norman by following him and Mabel around. You decide to confront Mabel about it.

"Mabel I need to talk to you about Norman." You say when you enter your room. "Isn't he great?" She replies. "Mabel I have reason to believe that Norman isn't normal. I've been reading the journal and this is what I found" you open the journal and show it to her, she gasps "gnomes?!" She exclaims' "what? No." You turn it back around and flip through again. You find the undead page and flip it around again. "This!" Mabel rolls her eyes "pfft yeah right. He's not a zombie." "Mabel have you seen the way he walks? He's dangerous!" "The way I see it, if he was dangerous my guardian would've come! And if he is then my guardian will come! And if he isn't dangerous I have a boyfriend! Look, I have a date tonight and I'm gonna look adorable and we're gonna be adorable TOGETHER." She then closes the door on your face, you go back downstairs and sit on the couch. Mabel goes on her date and you start researching the tapes you recorded of Norman. "Maybe Mabel is right." You say to yourself quietly. "Maybe there's nothing weird about.. Wait what?!" You rewind the tape, in the video Norman's hand falls off completely and he reaches to grab it and put it back on. 

You run out the door, you see Wendy and ask her for the keys to the golf cart so you can save your sister from a zombie, this is the best way to put it. Definitely. She gives you the keys like any sane person would and you run off to the cart. You drive a while until you find Mabel tied up surrounded by little men with pointy hats. Mabel sees you and yells to you "Dipper Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes!" One of your eyebrows goes up, "oh wow I was way off." You start kicking the gnomes away and untie Mabel, the two of you jump into the cart and you floor it. You're getting away when you hear loud stomping noises. You look back and see a goliath of gnomes put together, it chases after you and starts heaving entire trees at you it ripped out of the ground. You're making wild turns to try to lose it when Mabel gasps. Your focus is on the road as the monster throws another whole tree at you. You go off road for that one and crash the cart a few yards away from the Mystery Shack. The monster steps through the tree and looks at you before looking above your head. 

You follow its line of sight and see Stan; his wings out and keeping him in the air, he doesn't have his fez on and he has his brass knuckles on. "HEY CREEP" he bellows, and you can feel the vibrations in your ears. "STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY." Stan soars to the amalgamation of gnomes and punches it in the face. The gnomes largely break formation, letting go of each other in shock, some of them keep together and takes a swing at Stan, he darts away and speeds towards it again, breaking them apart even more. He begins to sweep down to knock them over bodily, a few times he'll grab one or two and chuck them as far into the woods as he can. The gnomes retreat and you can't take your eyes off Stan. 

Stan watches them go before turning back to you and Mabel. He looks at you and then at Mabel and his face soften. "Who would've guessed." You're confused until you look at Mabel and see she's holding Stan's fez in her hands, the gold symbol on it glowing slightly. "Grunkle Stan, you're my guardian?" Mabel asks with wide, awestruck eyes. Grunkle Stan nods with this little smirk on his face. You look around "We both were in enough danger to summon your bond.." Stan turns his attention on you and the gentle smile is replaced by a pitious frown like he knows what you're going to say next. "Why didn't it summon mine?" Stan sighs and kneels in front of you. "Look kid, I don't know who your guardian is, frankly I've never heard of a guardian not appearing when their kid is in danger like that, but what I do know is, until that good for nothing shows up you're gonna have to fend for yourself. Either that or stay near Mabel or someone with a guardian for the rest of your life." Grunkle Stan takes a deep breath, "kids, that thing that attacked you is something I tried to keep you in the dark about. This town is full of weird things like that and it's really dangerous.. I need you both to stay away from that weirdness, don't seek it out, don't say hi, just walk away and pretend you never saw anything ok?" Stan is looking into your eyes like he knows you want to specifically. "Only if you don't keep anymore secrets"

You all promise.

You break the promise. 

Mabel hides Stan's fez so he doesn't know she doesn't have it with her like a keep usually would when going out. You and Mabel continue exploring the oddities of Gravity Falls. 

Then you meet Gideon.


End file.
